onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Karma
}} KarmaOne Piece Manga - One Piece Green: Secret Pieces page 337, Karma's name is revealed. is an infamous New World pirate who allied himself with Whitebeard. Appearance Karma is a medium-sized man whose most distinctive trait is the octopus he wears on his head, shoulders and back like a head covering. He also has six arms for an unknown reason. He has a red circle right in the middle of his forehead and a black goatee. He wears a striped shirt with ripped sleeves, a standard pirate's sash and loose pants similar to Buggy's. Personality Not much is known about Karma's personality. However, since like his allies he refers to Whitebeard as "Pops", and came to Marineford in order to save Ace, it might be assumed that he has a strong bond with the Whitebeard Pirates. Abilities and Powers Karma is a fearsome pirate who has managed to make himself an infamous reputation in the New World and ally himself with Whitebeard. Weapons With his multiple arms, Karma is capable of wielding a total of six sabers, similar to Hatchan. It can be assumed that he is a capable swordsman, and the fact that he can use six weapons at the same time helps him greatly in battle. History Past Some time prior to the current storyline, Karma became a known pirate in the New World, and allied himself with Whitebeard. Marineford Arc When Portgas D. Ace was to be executed at Marineford, Karma and his crew joined forces with the Whitebeard Pirates to save him. He was seen attacking the Marines out of the bay with his fellow allies, and later managed to enter it. At Epoida's side, he was surprised to hear that Monkey D. Luffy's father was the revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 558, Episode 467, Karma reacts to Sengoku's words about Luffy's father. Later, Karma followed Whitebeard's orders in attacking Marineford from the side instead from the front. When Fleet Admiral Sengoku put his plan into motion, Karma and his crew were attacked by the Pacifista army. After Squard stabbed Whitebeard and claimed that he sold out his allies to save Ace, Karma began to doubt Whitebeard. While he was fighing against Pacifistas, he even turned towards the Yonkou to ask him if all that was true or not.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 563, Karma wonders if Whitebeard really betrayed his allies. When Whitebeard showed his selflessness by giving the pirates an escape route, Karma's loyalty to Whitebeard was renewed. After the siege wall was raised and Admiral Akainu melted the ice with his magma powers, Karma boarded Whitebeard's hidden ship and entered the plaza with the help of Little Oars Jr.. After Luffy saved Ace from the second execution attempt with his Haoshoku Haki, Karma and the other pirates support Luffy on Whitebeard's orders. When Luffy managed to free Ace on the scaffold, the pirates rejoiced. When Squardo wanted to sacrifice himself in order to help the pirates escape, Karma was one of the ones who told him not to do it. Just when the pirates were about to leave with Ace, Akainu provoked Ace and took his life. When the admiral aimed for Luffy's life, Karma and the other pirates made protecting Luffy their top priority. After Shanks arrived and called for a ceasefire, Karma and the other pirates left. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai Trivia * He is the third octopus-themed character seen in One Piece, the first being Hatchan and the second Octopako. * Even though he appears to be human he has six arms like an octopus fishman. References Site Navigation de:Calma Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Swordsmen